Just One More Block
by CaptainClipy
Summary: Stampy Cat, Squid Nugget, and Ash are out opening Lucky Blocks, when Ash's cheesy sense starts tingling. But when they try to get Squid to follow them home, he of course, insists on opening just one more block. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1: Cheesy Sense

_Authors Note: This story takes place after Stampy Cat: A Stampylonghead FanFiction. I'm just too impatient to wait. :P Enjoy! Remember, I love reviews! _

**Chapter One: Cheesy Sense**

It was a beautiful day in the outskirts of Stampy's Lovely world. Stampy, Squid and Ash were opening Lucky Blocks and weren't doing too bad. Squid had got stuck in water filled obsidian boxes a few times, but he managed to slip out of all of them.

"I got a piece of rotten flesh." Stampy said after opening a Lucky Block.

Ash shrugged. "Guess it's not good or bad."

"Yeah," Squid agreed. "I mean, what if it spawned a massive dinosaur like creature that shoots atomic breath at everything it sees."

"Maybe we can just open a few more," Stampy suggested. "Just in case something like that really happens."

Just then, Ash could feel his leg twitching. "Well guys, my leg is twitching," he said. "I think we should stop."

They looked at him.

"My cheesy sense." Ash reminded.

Stampy remembered. "Oh yeah, that. What does twitchy leg mean?"

"It means a giant monster is going to come out of a certain yellow block and destroy everything." Ash explained plainly.

"Meh," Squid shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be fine.

"I think otherwise." Ash said.

"Just one more block?" Squid asked with cute big Bambi eyes.

"I don't think that would be a good idea..." Stampy said slowly.

"Just one more block." Squid repeated preparing to punch the block open.

"Squid..." Stampy and Ash said at the same time.

"Just... One... More... Block."

And before they could stop him, he smashed open the block. Nothing happened.

"See? I told you it would be fine."

Then came a giant explosion that blasted the group back. They lay in the dirt. When they looked up they saw in the middle, standing the legendary beast itself: Mobzilla.

The three looked up at it in fear, and it looked right back. Suddenly, the menacing white spikes that aligned the monsters back, lit up.

"Atomic breath..." whispered Squid.

Stampy, still looking at the beast as it spikes slowly lit up one by one, handed the other two each an ender pearl.

"One..." the frightened cat whispered. "Two..." The monster opened its mouth. "Three!" And they threw the pearls up towards a mountain.

The moment Mobzilla was about to incinerate them, they were teleported to their destination. Mobzilla was angry now. They watched as it looked up into the sky and roared.

"Well that's a problem." Squid said as they stood up.

Stampy shrugged. "At least he's going nowhere near my house."

As if it could hear them, Mobzilla began walking in the direction of Stampy's house.

"Silly Sausages..." they all said.

_Authors Note: Reviews appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2: Indiana-Dubh

_Authors Note: Hope you're all enjoying this story!_

**Chapter Two: Indiana-Dubh**

Stampy, Squid and Ash ran as fast as their legs, tentacles and cheese could take them after Mobzilla, who was just walking, and was still going much faster. But to be fair, every step was a good hundred blocks apart from each other.

"Ya got any more ender pearls hidden in them pockets o' yours?" Squid asked Stampy.

Stampy shook his head. "I only brought three."

Squid sighed. "What about us? Did'ya think about us before we left?"

Stampy shrugged. "I thought you would bring your own."

Meanwhile in the forest by the fun land, DanTDM was panting, sweating, and running as fast as he possibly could. The closer he got to the house, the more of Mobzilla he could see coming from the opposite direction.

"Why can't Trayaurus let me borrow his sports car just once?" Dan groaned.

He eventually got to the house and nearly burst the door down knocking it. Sqaishey answered it.

"Hey Dan!" the duck said happily. "Are you here for a…"

She looked around to check if anyone was around, and whispered something in Dan's ear.

Dan shook his head. "No not today."

"What do you need?" Sqaishey asked.

"Well," Dan gulped. "I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but there's kind of a giant dinosaur monster headed towards here…"

Sqaishey frowned and ran to the window. Sure enough, Mobzilla was heading towards them.

"Stampy, Squid and Ash are out there!" she exclaimed.

Dan nodded. "I know."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

Dan shrugged. "I'll contact Trayaurus."

He pulled out his phone and pressed probably around forty buttons.

While Dan was calling Trayaurus, Sqaishey went to get Amy.

"Amy, we are going to have to get the dogs and Mittens out of here." she said to the mermaid who was jumping around for no reason.

"Why? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Not much," Sqaishey said sarcastically. "There's only a giant atomic breathing monster headed our way."

Amy and Sqaishey made their way to the doghouse.

"Come on everyone!" Amy said kindly. "There's a big scary monster coming our way."

The dogs whimpered and followed.

Meanwhile, Stampy, Squid and Ash were helplessly trying to catch up with Mobzilla.

"Well this isn't working," Stampy said. "We're going to have to find another way of doing this."

Ash rubbed his cheesy chin. "IDEA!" he exclaimed and pulled out a yellow lasso.

"What's that mate?" Squid asked.

"Bum badum BUUUM bum badum Bu bumu BU BU BUU!" Ash sang trying to replicate the Indiana Jones theme.

He threw his lasso at Mobzilla's tail, and missed tremendously.


End file.
